Blitzkreig sleepover
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Tyson holds a sleepover in hi ssuite at the hotel in Spain after Max and Kai's match. Kai and the others attend and have fun only to end it in a way known by the children of the abbey. oh and don't own Beyblade only the made up characters i create.


_Okay I came up with this July 31, 2009 10:10 p.m with my big sister after we played and wrestled a bit this is during third world championships. After Max vs Kai._

"Hey guys I was wondering if you would ya know come over to BBA revolutions suite for a sleep over. Since ya know this is going to be the last time in Spain." Tyson rambled on miserably as he was met with cold glares by the Blitzkrieg boys. He watched an intense conversation in Russian before he received a nod from Kai.

"I guess we'll see you there at seven then." With that said Tyson ran for his life to his locker room to tell the others they agreed.

"So then we can expect Kai and the others to be there and we know we'll have to watch our backs. I mean I know Kai wouldn't hurt us but I think Tala and the others might hold a grudge." Max stated worriedly as he looked at the others.

"I think we should record the sleepover so we can look back on it." Kenny said setting up cameras all over the room. When it was all done the teams gathered in the living room to set up a list of supplies they would need.

"Tyson open the door." A voice said and Tyson opened the door to see Kai with a bored expression hand him an entire wii set. Tyson was absolutely flabbergasted. And the others weren't much better.

"Don't think of this as anything. I just don't want to deal with a certain team mate of mine." He muttered darkly as a whining voice could e heard down the hall. He disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"Hey have you seen Kai?" a short boy with violet hair asked as Tyson had finished putting away the wii.

"Uh. Who are you?"

"Geez thanks for remembering me. I'm Ian from the former Demolition boys. " he stated in a depressed tone.

"Oh hey we didn't mean anything by it Ian. And yeah I remember you the one with the machine gun launcher…. Who took away Draciel…" Max trailed off awkwardly as he averted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Well it doesn't matter what I say so I'll just leave see if I could spot Kai on the way." He sighed and left without another word. Everyone felt guilty and vowed to make it better when he and the rest of his team mates came.

/7:00 sharp/

"Hey Kai… where's your sleeping clothes?"

"Don't need them just came to drop this off." He said holding Ian by the back of the shirt out to them. Everyone looked in disbelief at Kai and his team mates.

"Ah but Kai I thought you agreed so that you would stay not drop me off. And besides do you really trust me to stay here and _behave_?" Kai dropped Ian and motioned for the other three to come in.

"Well our devious plans for the evening are ruined again." Tyson heard someone mumble but he couldn't tell who.

"So are you guys going to stay for the sleepover?"

"We have no choice." Kai muttered darkly as he glared at Ian who was giggling about something or was it because of the look of annoyance on Kai's face.

With that said the party began even though the Russians sat or leaned in a corner. Ian was going crazy on the wii and when he lost he sat next to Kai sulking.

"Um Kai I was wondering why you aren't joining them. I mean you know them and all plus you were part of their team." Kai looked at Ian before pulling him into his lap and silencing by patting his head gently. 'Why do you make your self suffer like this Kai? Are you that afraid?' Ian thought as he shut his mouth and fell asleep in the arms of his older brother.

"Kai I thought you might nbe thirsty." Max said handing Kai a cup of fruit punch. He sipped it before looking directly at Tala who whistled innocently.

"You do know that Tala spiked the punch with Russian Vodka right?" he asked as he down ed the cup without making a face while others spit out the drink.

"It tastes horrible! How can you drink his?" Michael asked Kai who shrugged before taking the bottle from Tala and drinking it.

"Dunno. Used to it I mean I've been drinking since I was three." He stated as Bryan took the bottle from him to pour his self some. The Russians were drinking the Vodka like there was no tomorrow, or water. Everyone tried to do so as well only to end up gettine their throats burned.

"I thought you were to have fun not try and get drunk." Spencer commented to the occupants of the room as Kai laid Ian down on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Ah look Kai's playing big brother agai-" Tala never got to finish his comment as Kai started strangling him with a pillow.

"The nonsense must die!" he shouted as Tala tried pulling Kai off and Bryan fell to the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Hey Kai I think you might really kill Tala this time. And you promised Ian that you wouldn't kill the 'annoying red-head who could cause the end of the world with hi bipolarness' he might not get to see his test complete." Spencer stated and Kai released Tala after hitting him with the pillow.

"Just you wait. Not today and maybe not tomorrow but I will make sure you never see the light of day again." He muttered darkly as he sat on the couch next to Ian and closed his eyes.

"Hey Kai ya know I was only joking right?" Tala asked looking like a wounded puppy as he rubbed his cheek against Kai.

"Fine your forgiven… just give me one reason and I will smother you with the pillow of nonsense." He threatened Tala as he fluffed the pillow and smirked to see Tala nodding in fear.

"Good boy now run along and go do whatever destructive thing comes to mind." Kai said smiling gently earning a few gasps from the teams.

"Uh Kai are you drunk?"

"I don't get drunk. Although I have never tried beyond my usual amount of liquor." He said as an after thought looking towards the ceiling before shaking his head slightly and looking down to see twister.

"Left hand on blue."

"Right foot on green."

"Nose on red."

"Left knee on yellow."

"Left leg on red."

"Right elbow on green." Spencer said and turned to see Tala fell and Kai was holding him up as Bryan was underneath him. The Russians were truly flexible if they were able to touch everything they were told to.

"Tala stop tickling me…achoo!" Kai sneezed causing them all to fall as he kept sneezing. When he stopped his eyes were teary and he was squinting.

"Spencer don't step there.." he sighed and stuck his finger in his other eye and took out a clear piece of plastic.

"Do you have my glasses?" he asked and took them from Ian who handed them to him sleepily. He went back to sleep muttering about that's the eighteenth pair this month.

"Tala I swear I'm getting tired of having to buy new contacts every day."

"Kai you need glasses?" Ray asked amazed that the cruelest blader needed glasses.

"Yeah, I thought you of all people would notice Ray. I mean we shared rooms for most of the first year in the team." He deadpanned. Ray blushed as Kai said this because no one but the Bladebreakers knew that they had to share rooms. And it seemed embarrassing.

"Get over it I mean it isn't like something happened. Embarrassment is such a useless emotion." Spencer stated looking at Kai's eyes with a flash light.

"Kai you shouldn't strain your eyes to much I mean I think you need a stronger prescription." Kai looked angry but nodded to Spencer and kicked Tala in the shin as he sat in front of the wii and began kicking ass with Mario.

"Kai you cheated!" Tyson shouted in disbelief at the fact that he lost.

"I own the game and had years to practice kicking ass so I didn't cheat. You just don't know how to play." He stated and looke dup as Ian sat in his lap and took the control going to one player mode.

"I think I like the ps3 better. To bad you threw it out." Ian said as Kai patted the boys head in a sign of remorse.

"Look I said I was sorry. You know how bad I get and Tala waving it in front of me didn't help. I buy you another one since I couldn't fix the first one."

"No it's alright I was just ya know… well it doesn't matter wanna blade?" Kai nodded and both were about to leave the room when Tala and Bryan tackled them and dragged them to the couch with the empty Vodka bottle.

"Dare, Double Dare, Truth, Reverse, Partnered Dare, or give?" Tala asked as the mouth of the bottle landed on Kai.

"What ya take me for? Double dare."

"I Double Dare you to break into the kitchen steal some food and come back up to give us the food."

"Really Tala? God this has got to be the most stupidest you I think I not going to comment on that. Just know for your stupidity I will make sure you are hanged during training." He said and left in clear disgust at what he had to do.

"I can't believe Tala making me steal food like… like Tyson would. What does Tala like again? Maybe I can torture him." As Kai made his way back upstairs he noticed someone following him so he got to the elevator and waited. He hated and feared elevators but he didn't like the way that the presence felt so he had no other choice. When he got on the elevator it was stopped in between two floors.

"Just my luck why does it always happened to… me?" he said as he began panicking as realization sunk in. he dropped the food and shot up out of the elevator shaft into the vents and crawled until he made it outside onto the floor. He barely had time to dodge a knife thrown towards him. I nicked his left cheek but didn't hurt.

"Who are you?"

"Why young Kai you don't recognize me?" Kai froze in his tracks and looked up to see a boy a few years older than he.

"Faust Petrova what are you doing here?" he asked as he dodged another blade, but he didn't see the knife thrown under it. It struck him on the right side of his ribs. Kai took it out and placed a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. He took off for the stairs and ran up into the floor of Tyson's suite. Faust right behind him as he quickly slid into the ventilation system and crawled to Tyson's room. He opened the grate and crawled out.

"Kai what happened?" Ian asked seeing him crawl out of the vent. Kai shot up and moved the couch to block the vent and the table to block the door.

"Faust… so.." he didn't finish as a knife went through the door and Kai's abdomen. He looked down before breaking the knife and turning around stabbing it through with all the strength he could muster. With that done he could here a gasp and heard a body hit the ground.

"Target terminated. Head count Ian!"

"None. He was the only one." Kai nodded and sank to the floor unconscious. Wordlessly the carefree demeanor surrounding the Blitzkrieg bys vanished and they became the cold Russians again. Kai was Lain on the table his shirt removed and thrown away.

"Spencer… take Ian out of here I'll take care it." Kai whispered as he sat up and began to stitch the wounds up with a stoic face. He bandaged his stomach and his left cheek. When he looked up Tala and Bran were in their body guard stances beside him scoping out the area.

"Thank you Granger for giving us this time. But we will leave and head out so…" Kai trailed off as he opened the door and moved back to let Bryan carry the body and Tala to clean up the mess.

"Kai you can still stay. I mean we know some what of what you and the Blitz boys had to deal with in the abbey. And well it would be safer here."

"Yes it would… but we don't' wish to be a burden, good luck in the tournament to you all and farewell." Just as Kai turned to leave he stopped and stared at Faust before placing his hands on each cheek.

"Open your eyes." Faust did as he was told to reveal amethyst eyes. He looked at Kai and smiled before nodding and beginning to cry.

"I can't continue this way. I want it to be over so please." He begged and Kai nodded as he hit five pressure points on Faust's chest. He died after coughing up blood, Kai closed the eyes of the possessed boy and turned away in shame.

"Kai-chan! My little pigeon what have we here?" a man wearing a tight black shirt and black slacks asked. He was as tall as Spencer with brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"It's nothing Riku… Faust he finally stopped living the nightmare." He said and fainted falling forward into Riku's arms.

"So I take it that you guys need to enter w.p.?" he asked only to receive a no from Ian. They just wanted to head back to the summer cottage Kai had so they could wait out the tournament and leave.

"Thank you once agan for having us over and think of the Wii as a gift or compensation for what has occurred." Tala and the others said in unison before leaving.

"Well at least we have this day on tape." Kenny said as the Blitz boys left and so did the man. And just like that the sleep over ended at exactly midnight and no one acted any different they stayed the same. As if it never happened.


End file.
